The Old Days
by superhackaninja5
Summary: Alternate penultimate scene to Return ch.6. Hook lied when he said he didn't miss working for Pan. And there was one thing in particular that he missed the most. Slash, smut, lemon, dark themes, language, submissive Hook. All the usual stuff for my Captain Pan fics.


Title:The Old Days

Authoress:superhackaninja5

Rating:M

Summary:Alternate penultimate scene to the most recent chapter of Return. When Hook said he didn't miss the old days before, it was a baldfaced lie. He did miss them and he missed one thing in particular the most.

Warnings:m/m, canon twisting, smut, lemon, language(I think), dark themes, I dunno what the hell else. Sub!Killian like I always write?

Well, I SHOULD be studying for my History 12 final but I was lazy and craving a Captain Pan fic. This was the original penultimate scene to chapter 6 of Return but I changed it so it wasn't explicit because I dunno I didn't want Return to be a smut fic. I didn't want it to be a Captain Pan fic either, but APPARENTLY Hook and Peter had other ideas. They just have too much sexual tension not to be shipped. And I'm sorry, I had to restate the beginning of the scene I already posted.

So here we go another nice explicit lemon. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Though he hadn't really needed it, Hook had sailed his ship to New York and docked it in one of the many harbours surrounding the city under a cloaking spell to keep it from prying eyes. A cloaking spell that he'd cast himself;another one of the benefits of the magic that Pan had given him.<p>

He stepped onto the deck of his ship and found the King of Neverland waiting for him, standing on the rigging as if summoned by his thoughts. The blonde boy wasn't holding onto anything and, if Hook didn't know any better, he'd swear the boy was trying to fall, the way he was leaning out over the water.

The pirate didn't ask Peter what he was doing there;instead, he simply leaned back against the ship's helm, withdrawing his flask from underneath his coat and flipping it open. The boy was going to be the one to dictate whatever the forthcoming conversation was going to be, so Hook was going to let him be the one to start it, too.

Just as he was in the process of taking a drink of the amber liquid he kept on him at all times, the boy leapt easily down from the makeshift tightrope and landed in front of him, his trademark smirk firmly in place.

Hook simply watched as he came closer, taking a drink of his rum in order to moisten his suddenly dry throat. When Peter was about five inches away from him was when he finally spoke.

"Reunion didn't go as well as you thought it would?"he questioned in that sibilant accent, lifting one of his dark blonde eyebrows. There was a knowing gleam in his smoky eyes, though, that said he already knew exactly how the ''reunion'' had gone and was just toying with Hook-as per usual.

He still allowed himself to rise to the bait because he knew it was what Pan wanted-and because he was curious to hear what the boy had to say about it.

"There was no tearful ''hello'' or rejoicing at seeing me again, if that's what you mean,"the pirate replied neutrally, licking his lips, "But then, she didn't slam the door in my face, either, so I digress,"

Pan smiled at the response, showing his pointed teeth. "You didn't profess your undying love and devotion the moment you laid eyes on her?"he sneered coolly, eyes rolling with what Hook could only describe as disgust.

He wondered briefly about that, but didn't forestall his flat retort. "I didn't think it wise to do that on what, to her, was our first meeting."

Both of Pan's eyebrows rose this time as he feigned shock and let out a truly chilling laugh. "You didn't think it wise?"he repeated dubiously, advancing slowly toward the captain of the ship in what was almost a predator's lope. Then, when they were practically nose-to-nose , he added, "Or because you don't feel that way anymore?"

Hook had to force himself not to flinch when those swirling onyx orbs locked onto his light blue ones, scrutinizing and penetrating him to his very soul. At that, he found himself wondering wildly if Pan could read minds.

"You know, I did wonder why exactly it was you decided to take my deal this time,"he mused in barely above a whisper, eyes boring holes into the man's face without blinking, "You were never one to bend so easily to threats-unless, of course, you didn't do it to save your precious Emma,"

He paused for a second, as if pondering while his dark pools continued to study Killian in a way that gave the pirate the distinct sensation of being X-rayed.

Hook froze when he felt Pan's hot breath on his face and felt his heart rate speed up when the demon posed another question, almost speaking into his lips, "But then, I wonder, If you didn't do it for her, why did you?"

The one-handed man swallowed tensely, feeling extremely warm all of a sudden. "What does it matter?This is what you wanted-"he started to evade Pan's suggestion, but a finger against his lips and the boy's soft, dangerous chuckle cut him off, "You can't lie to me, Killian. Not anymore,"

The sound of his first name coming out of Pan's mouth would forever be the unholiest thing that Hook had ever heard. And because the demon only used it when he wanted to unnerve him just made it even more so.

He let out a sigh of surrender and relented. "I wanted to return to the other side,"he admitted truthfully, not moving away from the boy who was still firmly in his personal space, "I wanted to truly be the villain for once. And I wanted to make the Saviour's family regret all of the grief they gave me while I was trying to help them save the boy,"

Another huff of laughter slipped from the blonde's silken lips, this one more vindictive than the last-if that were even possible.

"You wanted to know what it meant not to feel, to be truly ruthless. You wanted to make them pay,"he surmised knowingly, lips stopping just short of brushing the pirate's ear, "I was right all along. You do miss the old days,"

Killian didn't realize he'd closed his eyes until they opened and Pan had pulled back to observe him through lowered lashes. He wet his lips before saying evasively, "And if I do?"

He felt a rush of hot breath on his lips as Pan's smirk widened and he leaned in even closer. "Well then,"the demon stated lowly, fingers curling around the pirate's bearded chin and eyes blazing with such utter want that it made Killian's breath stutter, "I'll have to punish you for your dishonesty, won't I?"

Then, his lips were on Hook's and the pirate's brain just shut down. This, this was the real reason he'd taken Pan's offer:because he knew that this would be what it would lead to-because this was what he really missed most about the old days. The kiss was all careful seduction, designed to leave him breathless-which was exactly what it did.

Any protests he might have had were licked away when Pan's ruby red tongue invaded his mouth without warning, exploring every inch of the familiar territory with deliberate slowness. Hook didn't fight;there wasn't a single part of him that wanted to. He certainly hadn't missed being under someone's thumb, but he'd missed the taste of the demon boy on his tongue;the thrill of having all control stolen from him by this deceiving slip of a boy.

He half-gasped, half-moaned when Pan's mouth moved to his neck, pushing aside the collar of his leather coat and unwinding his black scarf so he could suck wet, messy kisses into the skin leading down to Hook's shoulder. It was all Hook could do to stay upright as his neck was assaulted by those poisonous lips, and teeth.

"Is this what you wanted, Killian?"Pan purred, teeth scraping Hook's collarbone as he pushed the leather coat off of the man's shoulders, leaving him in only his black silk button-down, "To be made to submit to me all over again?"

Fingers pushed into the opening at the front of his shirt, pulling it apart as easily as if it were nothing more than cobwebs, and exposing his tawny chest. Pan pulled away from the pirate's neck to rake an appreciative glance over him, nails scraping their way purposefully over the newly bared flesh and leaving behind angry red trails.

The boy skimmed a clever hand over the flesh of Hook's lower stomach before it slunk beneath the waistband of his slacks. "To have me take complete control of your body again?"he suggested huskily into the man's ear, licking the outer shell and backing up against the helm of his shin with a knee between his thighs.

They were suddenly in the Captain's quarters and Killian's head thudded back against the wall as Pan's knee ground roughly into his crotch.

"Yes,"he panted in a strangled voice, squeezing his eyes shut as those thin fingers wrapped around his throbbing member. A broken cry fell from his swollen lips when Peter's mouth closed around the base of his throat, teeth piercing the tender flesh.

Lapping at the resultant bruise, Pan rubbed a thumb teasingly over his lit, wringing more choked, wanton sounds from the pirate. "That's it, Killian, give into me,"he praised sinuously, dragging his tongue over Hook's chin and back into his mouth again, "You know who you belong to,"

Hook sucked his tongue in eagerly, completely surrendering to the demon's will. "You,"he responded hoarsely, thrusting shamelessly into the boy's hand.

He could practically feel Pan's victorious sneer as his mouth was devoured by the immortal's and he keened helplessly as Pan pumped his erection with a force that danced right along the fringes of pain.

Pan worked him closer and closer to the edge, waiting until he was just on the verge of release-and then, he halted his ministrations. When Killian let out a sound of protest, he merely chuckled, as if amused.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on leaving you like that,"he reassured the pirate, brushing a thumb over his abused lips, "I just didn't want to end things before the real fun was about to begin,"

He reached for Killian's belt, undoing it and his zipper before divesting the man of the remainder of his clothes and steering him toward the bed. "You know how I want you, Killian?"he said in an almost growl, caressing the pirate's sweaty back and licking his way up to his ear, "I want you bent over, taking my cock up your ass and screaming my name,"

Killian just moaned, looking over his shoulder to see Pan sucking on his own fingers until he deemed them sufficiently wet. He didn't know why Pan even bothered, though;this was going to hurt no matter what-and the pirate didn't really care, either. Pan was never gentle-and, truthfully, Killian didn't really want him to be.

When Pan's fingers curved inside him, he moaned louder than he could ever remember doing. Everything felt just as mind-blowing as the first time they'd done this;more, even, since it had been so long since the last time. Every single thing that Pan did to him, even those that he had done before, felt more powerful and more intense, if that were even possible.

By the time he pulled his finger's out of the pirate's body, Killian was pleading desperately with his voice and his body, begging for him to finish it. "Fuck me. Fuck me, Pan, please do it now,"he whimpered, pushing his hips forward in an attempt to get some much-needed friction on his aching cock.

Pan's responding chuckle vibrated against his ear an instant before he was being filled and he cried out wildly. Every thrust moved his entire body and his hook and hand fisted the sheets blindly, the faint sound of them tearing just barely reaching his ears.

He felt Pan's nails digging sharply into his hips as he drove into him even harder, sending shockwaves coursing up his spine. He saw white as the pace continued to increase and his moans petered out into soft whimpers as his voice became hoarse from overuse.

Blood streamed across his shoulders as Pan bit into one, hard enough to break the skin. The crimson fluid dripped onto his chest and Pan pushed a hand over the dark red trickle, smearing across his skin.

He ran his tongue over the brutalized range of flesh and tendons, giving a low, sadistic laugh when Killian pushed back against him, urging him deeper. "You taste good, Captain,"he complimented roughly, "Even better than I remembered. I almost forgot how beautiful you looked like this, beneath me,"

He dragged his mouth up the side of Killian's face, continuing to speak against his cheek, "Do you want to come for me, Captain? Should I grant you that;let you come just from me fucking you?"

Killian couldn't do anything but whine, but he damn near screamed when Pan started to touch him again, thumbing over the head of his leaking cock over and over again until he couldn't hold off any longer-and he shook violently apart, spilling his seed all over Pan's hand and the sheets. He felt a sharp sting as Pan's teeth broke the skin of his shoulder again and the demon released inside of him a moment later, filling every spare inch of Killian with his come.

When Pan pulled out, Killian's legs gave out and he slumped onto his bed, twisting around so he was on his back, looking up at a half-dressed Pan. Letting out a measured breath, he managed a sated smile and commented lowly, "If that's going to be my punishment, maybe I should lie to you more often,"

He didn't have the energy to jump when Pan nipped warningly at his ear. "I wouldn't advise it,"the blonde admonished, though his tone was more playful than threatening.

The demon pulled his shirt back on before brushing his knuckles over Killian's cheek. "I'm going to make sure you enjoy working for me like you did in the old days,"he brushed another kiss over the pirate's lips before whispering his next orders, "I want you kill all the boys who betrayed me to the Saviour and her family. You'll do that for me, won't you, lover?"

It wasn't a request, but Killian felt the need to give his acceptance all the same, "Yes, I will,"

* * *

><p>HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA….I'm sorry I have issues. That was fun.<p> 


End file.
